Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-52609 describes a hand area detection device for detecting, for example, an image area (a hand area) corresponding to a part of human hand from an input image. The hand area detection device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-52609 first extracts a hand candidate area from an input image using a skin color model based on statistical human skin color features. Next, the hand area detection device calculates complexity of shape of the extracted hand candidate area. Subsequently, the hand area detection device determines whether the hand candidate area is a hand area based on the calculated complexity of shape.
According to the technique described in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-52609, whether the hand area can be accurately detected or not depends on what kind of model is the skin color model based on statistical human skin color features. However, in order to generate the skin color model for enabling accurate determination of whether an input image includes skin color, for example, it is necessary to obtain and register in advance an enormous number of the skin color information pieces in consideration of various environments and the like. However, an immense amount of time and effort is required to register in advance such an enormous number of the skin color information pieces.